Sherlock est mort
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: *Post-Reinchenbach* "Où est Sherlock Holmes ?" Inlassablement, l'inconnu lui repose cette question. Pourtant, Sherlock est mort. Il vivait avec cette horrible réalité depuis plus d'un an désormais. Le détéctive s'est suicidé, juste devant lui. Aucun doute n'était permis. Alors, pourquoi ses kidnappeurs persistaient à lui reposer cette question ?
**Crédit : Tous les personnages mentionnés appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC**

 **Rating : M (Warning : mention et acte de torture)**

* * *

Sherlock est mort.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il finirait par le répéter de la sorte, presque avec désespoir, cherchant à en convaincre son interlocuteur, lui qui avait mis tant de temps à y croire.

Mais Sherlock était mort, c'était fini. Plus d'un an était passé depuis son suicide. L'année la plus difficile de sa vie.

Sa psychologue avait bien essayé de l'aider, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas _pourquoi_ Sherlock bloody Holmes lui manquait.

L'adrénaline, les courses poursuites, les enquêtes, leurs souffles courts et les rires idiots dans la cage d'escalier. Leur amitié, l'agacement que lui inspirait Sherlock, la cuisine transformée en laboratoire. Bon sang, même ses défauts lui avaient manqués.

Le premier soir _après_ , il était resté à la morgue, appuyé contre le tiroir fermé qui contenait le corps sans vie de son ami. A réaliser que son colocataire était bel et bien derrière cette petite porte et que, jamais, il n'en ressortirait sur ses deux jambes. Il avait écrit cet article. Hurlant presque à la face du monde qu'il croyait encore en lui, et qu'il y croirait jusqu'au bout. Cette nuit là, il lui avait parlé. Il avait du mal à se souvenir ce qu'il avait dit, peut être avait-il avoué qu'au fond de lui, il l'aimait, peut être s'était-il tût.

Le fait est que, le lendemain matin, quand Molly le surpris endormi dans la morgue, il avait pris sa décision. Il continuerait. Sans lui, mais pour lui. Il l'avait enterré. Il l'avait salué une dernière fois, une supplique traversant ses nouvelles résolutions, puis il avait déménagé, ne supportant plus de le voir partout, de l'entendre partout, de constamment le chercher du regard en oubliant un instant la réalité.

Etablit quelques rues plus loin, il avait repris les affaires de Holmes. Il n'avait pas son esprit de déduction, mais il avait beaucoup appris en quelques années de collaborations avec le détective consultant.

Les enquêtes s'étaient enchaînées, Lestrade l'appelait régulièrement, les sans-abris le connaissaient tous. Il revenait un peu plus blessé à chaque fois, un peu plus déterminé. S'alimentant peu, vivant de son dévouement à la protection des clients qui passaient dans son bureau et des patients sans toit qui passaient souvent se faire recoudre, il avait trouvé une façon de vivre sans Sherlock. En devenant un peu comme lui.

Mais Sherlock n'était plus, et personne ne pourrait jamais le faire revenir, en dépit de ce que semblait désirer l'enflure qui le retenait.

« Une dernière fois, docteur, où est Sherlock Holmes ? fit une voix qui roulait bien trop ses r, dans un accent russe.

-Mort ! Bon sang, combien de fois je dois vous le répéter ?! Il est mort ! »

Un soupir agacé lui répondit, et John se rétracta dans sa chaise, attendant le prochain coup.

Il ne se souvenait pas du moment où il s'était fait avoir. Il était en pleine enquête, à la recherche d'un adolescent disparut, et soudainement, plus rien. Il s'était réveillé là, les membres engourdis et douloureux, attaché sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos, et les yeux bandés. Il ignorait qui était son assaillant, mais une chose était certaine : il était bien équipé. Il avait sentit le canon de son arme sur sa tempe, les diverses lames contre sa peau, et sa patience se réduire.

Des heures, si ce n'était davantage, qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet enfer, à se faire interroger en vain.

Et les coups le faisaient désormais saigner.

« Vous ne tenez pas vraiment à la vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque chose de métallique se posa sur son genou, avant de reculer et, dans un souffle brusque, suivit d'un ignoble son d'os brisé, il ressentit la brutalité du choc résonner dans tout son être. La douleur suivit rapidement, l'envahissant en s'amplifiant à chaque battement de cœur. Il sentit du sang couler sur sa peau horrifiée, et il hurla. Il tira encore sur ses liens, voulant poser ses mains sur la blessure, fuir loin de ce taré, rentrer chez lui.

« Mais qu'est ce qui va pas avec vous ?! Il est mort ! C'est fini !

-C'est pour cela qu'il a emprisonné mon frère le mois dernier ? Et démantelé tout notre réseau en quelques semaines ? Il m'a l'air bien actif, pour un mort. »

Quoi ?

Il leva la tête, la douleur passant subitement au second plan.

« Ce… Ce n'était pas Sherlock. C'est impossible. »

Un silence accueillit sa remarque.

Suivit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant.

« Hahaha ! Non, vraiment ?! Vous ne savez vraiment pas qu'il est vivant ? Hahaha ! »

Les pas s'éloignèrent un instant, une porte s'ouvrit, et se referma sur le rire sans fin de son geôlier, le laissant seul avec la douleur interminable de sa jambe cassée, et la certitude qu'il allait mourir.

Un sanglot remonta, déchirant le silence. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en arrivait à douter. Sherlock était-il vraiment mort ? Ou s'était-il joué de lui ?

Aurait-il osé le laisser seul, dans son deuil, et en danger ? Avait-il seulement pensé qu'il pourrait être danger ? Ou s'y mettre seul ? Il avait une arme, il aurait pu s'en servir contre lui-même…

Bon sang, est-ce qu'il allait mourir car le grand Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas daigné l'informer du petit détail qu'était le fait qu'il n'était **pas** mort ?

Il avait toujours cru en lui, il s'était battu pour que son honneur soit rétablit, et c'est comme ça qu'il allait être remercié ?! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait mourir. Pas en vain. Durant une enquête, en se battant. Pas attaché à une chaise. Pas à cause de Holmes.

« Sherlock ! » Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Son cri lui fut renvoyé par les murs nus de la grande salle.

Il soupira, laissant le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux s'imprégner d'humidité, les sanglots parcourant son corps, l'incompréhension se mêlant à la douleur.

« Sherlock… Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » Murmura-t-il, alors que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

Des pas différents, des bruits de talons frappant le sol, approchèrent vers lui.

« Docteur Watson… Vous ne savez vraiment rien, alors ? Lança une voix douce, féminine, d'un ton cajoleur.

-Non. Et je commence à penser que je serais la dernière personne qu'il informerait, s'il était encore en vie. »

Il était parvenu à dire ça avec un calme qui l'étonnait, alors que tout en lui hurlait à la mort.

« Vous avez conscience de ce que cela implique docteur ?

-Oui. »

Bien sûr qu'il savait.

Il entendit un bruit d'arme se charger.

C'était évident. Il ne servait à rien. Et il allait mourir en n'ayant servit à rien.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà servit à quelque chose, de toute façon ?

Est-ce que sa vie avait eu, un jour, le moindre sens, en dehors de Sherlock ?

« Je suis désolée de devoir faire ça, docteur, mais vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous laisser en vie. Vous auriez pu nous servir d'otage, mais depuis trois jours que nous vous retenons, nous n'avons vu aucun mouvement. Personne ne vous surveille pour lui. Il ne saura jamais que vous êtes en notre possession.

-De toute façon, vous alliez me tuer, non ?

-Je vous l'accorde. Votre pragmatisme vous honore, docteur Watson. Une dernière parole ? »

Il souffla, un faux sourire paraissant sur son visage.

Il voulait juste en finir.

« Si… Si _il_ est vraiment vivant. Dites-lui… Dites lui que c'est un enfoiré de première.

-Je transmettrais le message. »

Et un coup de feu, unique, résonna longuement sur les murs.

* * *

Sherlock enfila sa veste, heureux de retrouver la vie londonienne après trois ans d'absence. Tout ce temps, loin de sa ville préférée, loin de Baker Street. Loin de John.

Il se demanda un instant comment ce dernier allait réagir à son retour. L'avait-il attendu ?

« Bon, sur ce Mycroft, je retourne à Baker Street. John va être surpris ! »

Le visage de l'aîné des Holmes s'assombrit.

« Sherlock. John ne vit plus à Baker Street.

-Oh, et où habite-t-il maintenant ? »

Mycroft soupira, et inséra un dvd dans son ordinateur, tournant l'écran vers son frère.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année y apparut, dans un cadre qui indiquait que l'enregistrement datait d'un peu moins de deux ans. Elle était pâle, les yeux cernés, ses longs cheveux en pagailles, mais un sourire arrogant s'étirait sur ses lèvres envers et contre tout.

« Tu te souviens du complot Russe que tu as démantelé il y a deux ans, je me suis occupée de la partie qui résistait à Londres.

-Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec l'adresse de John ?

-Regarde. »

Il lança la vidéo.

« _Et qu'avez-vous fait de John Watson ?_ » Demanda une voix que Sherlock identifia comme étant celle de Mycroft.

Il leva les yeux sur son grand frère, dont le visage demeurait impassible. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« _Oh ? Alors il vous intéressait vraiment ? Zut, on aurait peut être dû le garder plus longtemps alors… On pensait qu'il nous dirait où se cachait votre cher frère. Mais il ne savait rien. D'ailleurs, ses derniers mots furent pour lui. Et ce n'étaient pas les plus sympathiques qui soient, haha._ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sherlock avait porté la main à sa poitrine, qui l'étreignait en silence.

Non…

« _On l'a filmé d'ailleurs, si vous ne me croyez pas. Les bandes doivent être dans ce que vous avez récupérer en nous capturant non ?_

- _Vous l'avez tué ?_

- _Il ne nous servait à rien. Vous auriez fait la même chose, n'est ce pas ?_ »

La vidéo s'arrêta là.

« Je suis désolé Sherlock. –Mycroft inspira profondément, et poursuivit- Il passait son temps à enquêter un peu partout, on avait du mal à le suivre à la trace. Et un jour, il nous a échappé. On… Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé à temps. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et se laissa tomber sur un siège, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, son génial cerveau ne parvenant pas à assimiler la réalité.

« Il a été enterré près de ta tombe, si tu veux aller le voir.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »

Le détective avait soufflé ces mots du bout des lèvres, la voix troublée.

« Tu étais occupé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?! hurla-t-il en se levant subitement, avançant vers Mycroft.

-Tu devais finir ton travail. »

Sherlock empoigna son frère par le col, le plaquant contre le mur. Mycroft se laissa faire, mais planta son regard dans les yeux azur de son frère.

« Tu. Devais. Le. Protéger. cracha ce dernier.

-J'ai échoué. Je suis désolé Sherlock.

-Il est mort par ta faute ! »

Sherlock le tint d'une seule main, et fracassa son poing contre le nez du gouvernement avant de reculer. Ce dernier plongea son nez dans une de ses mains, qui se couvrit rapidement de sang, gouttant au sol.

« C'est ta faute Mycroft ! »

Même sincèrement désolé, la patience de l'aîné avait ses limites, et un nez brisé se situait bien au-delà de celle-ci.

« Tu crois ?! Ils l'ont interrogé car _tu_ n'as pas su rester discret en Russie ! »

Sans répondre, Sherlock lui tourna le dos, et quitta la pièce, laissant Mycroft avec son nez en sang.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Toujours pas.

Il était resté là, devant la tombe où étaient délicatement gravés les mots « John Hamish Watson », mais rien à faire, il n'y croyait pas.

Alors il avait fait demi-tour.

Le lendemain, c'était toujours aussi impossiblement réel. Ainsi que tous les jours qui suivirent.

Il avait volé les bandes, et vu ce qu'avait subi John. Pour lui. A cause de lui.

Il avait lu les rapports, assis contre le dos de la plaque en marbre. John avait sauvé des vies, de nombreuses vies. Il avait entendu son cri de détresse, seul, blessé, dans la pièce où il était torturé.

 _« Sherlock… Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? »_ Avait-il soufflé ensuite, les sanglots troublant sa voix.

Le détective aurait voulu lui répondre…

Mais il avait vu sa fin.

 _« Dites lui que c'est un enfoiré de première »_.

Puis le tir. Et son corps inerte penché sur la chaise, juste retenu par ses liens.

John Watson était mort. Il était mort en le haïssant.

Le détestait-il autant qu'il se détestait maintenant ?

Des pas dans l'herbe vinrent vers lui, troublant le silence du cimetière.

« …Sherlock ? »

Lestrade contourna la tombe, et le vit, roulé en boule contre celle-ci.

« Alors… C'était vrai ? Vous êtes en vie ? »

Sherlock ne leva pas la tête, repassant encore et encore la mort de son ami. Comme pour l'assimiler, comme pour réussir à y croire.

« Sherlock… »

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses genoux, et il croisa enfin le regard du policier.

« C'est ma faute. » Dit-il simplement en réponse.

Lestrade soupira.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et ça fait deux ans maintenant. Laissez le partir.

-Comment il… -Il déglutit- Comment il a fait quand… Quand j'étais parti ?

-Comme il a pu. Comme vous allez faire.

-C'est ma faute.

-C'est ce qu'il disait aussi pour votre mort. Et il a tenu bon. Jusqu'au bout. »

Sherlock se tut.

Il rentra à Baker Streets ce soir là.

Le lendemain matin, il n'y était plus.

Depuis, chacun guettait un signe de vie du détective, quelque part dans le monde, quelque part à Londres.

Mais Mycroft n'était pas dupe.

Londres avait perdu ses chasseurs de dragons, et aucun d'eux ne reviendrait.


End file.
